


Better Than What I Had Expected

by Best_Name_Ever



Series: A Series of Fortunate Events [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot spies on Lapis "taking care of herself", only to discover an unexpected surprise<br/>(Told by Peridot's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than What I Had Expected

Garnet and I had just reached the entrance to the basement of the Temple. From there, we continued to the second sub-floor.

"This will be your designated section" she tells me. "Every Gem in the Temple has assigned chores, which also include their own section of floor in here to periodically check on to make sure everything's nice and tidy. Understood?"

"Loud and clear!" I tell her as I try to keep a straight face... but I don't think she's buying it one bit.

"I'll be back later to check on your progress. Don't screw around" she kept rambling.

"Ain't no 'screwin' around' with these!" I tell her as I show her the modified limb enhancers Pearl developed.

As she left the room and closed the door behind her, I flipped that arrogant bitch off as hard as I could.

"You know - I can see that" she yelled through the door.

As I stood there thinking "Fuck me - I forgot about that goddamned Future Vision!", I frantically ran towards some boxes and began shuffling through them.

"I-I'll just be getting to work, now!" I yelled back, hoping that she doesn't come back and kick my green ass for that.

Several minutes pass by, and still no word from that rabid lunatic. She's either already left, or silently waiting. Whatever the case, one thing was certain: this shit was fucking depressing as hell. At this point, Id rather be griefing some poor slob on Minecraft - that usually cheers me up at times like this.

As I moved a few boxes around, I heard these weird short, rapid moaning sounds in the distance. I quietly lunge up and climb across the support beams to the ceiling to try to get a look at what it was from the shadows.

As I kept an eye out, I soon noticed that, judging from the backside, it was Lapis, hiding behind a stack of boxes - bare-ass naked to the world with one arm at her side and the other in front of her, vigorously moving at fast intervals.

Now, prior to all this, I had installed some special software in my visor that would cover by body with a holographic uniform with a push of a button.

I pressed the button again, and my uniform had been removed, rendering me just as stark naked as Lapis.

With one hand, I use one of my aesthetic fingers and repeatedly jam it in my pussy, while with my other hand, I create a circle with two of the fingers and create a digital magnifying glass - which I use to spy on Lapis.

"Magnify times two" I whisper to the microphone on my wrist. The digital lens then zooms in closer to her. "Times three... times four... times five... perfect"

As I kept thrusting my finger in myself, I also kept a close eye on Lapis. After a few seconds, she rotated her body, and what happened next was a complete shock.

What I thought was her banging herself the whole time - I was completely wrong. What was she doing? She was gently caressing her circumcised dick.

That's right - I confirmed that this slutty whore Lapis - was in fact a hermaphrodite, and that there was no way this could get any better.

I sneak across the support beams a ways behind Lapis and quietly lower myself to the floor. From there, I continue to silently approach Lapis from behind until I was close enough to her.

I reached my left hand behind her neck and covered her mouth, while the fingers on my right hand lightly wrap around her hard cock.

"Well, well, well... Look at what we have going on here?" I whisper into her ear.

Ashamed and defeated, "Alright, now you know my secret. I'll do whatever you want - just don't tell anyone, okay?" she said to me.

"Nooonononono - you have me all wrong" I tell her. "Believe it or not, I'm not gonna blackmail you into anything. I do, however, wanna have a little fun with you - if that's alright?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"You seem to be kinda worn out, doing all this by yourself" I spoke to her as I run by fingers through her hair to relax her. "Tell you what - why don't you relax for a bit, and I'll finish you off, okay?"

"...Sounds... like a plan" she answers with a really adorable blush. "Go right on ahead"

With my left hand, I help her sit on the floor, while the fingers of my right hand circle around the circumference of her dick while they also move up and down the shaft, making a spiraling motion as my fingers move.

I then ask her as I kiss her on her lips "How does that feel, baby?"

"Too good" she answers. "Too fucking good! I can't -"

"Don't fight it" I tell her. "Let your body react the way it wants to - if you fight it, you'll just deprive yourself of one of the most wonderful experiences you'll encounter"

She then breathes in and moans out trying to relax, as her pair of beautiful breasts pulse out with each breath.

After a good couple minutes of having her throbbing wang stroked, she finally shot her load - rather powerfully - onto the makeshift box-wall above her.

She then slowly but repetitively gasped for air while having a blank expression on her face with a cracked smile. She fucking loved it, and I fucking knew it.

I then climb on top of her and open-mouth kiss her, with our tongues wrapping around each other - as if they themselves were attempting fusion.

"...Why me?" she asks. "What is it about me you want so much? I'm a freak..."

"And I'm a gal who likes getting herself off by whatever makes me all hot and steamy - so that makes me a freak myself by default" I tell her. "Besides - you're obviously still hard as a rock, and I haven't had MY fun yet"

As I glance in the opened boxes that i could see in from this level, I notice a half-empty bottle of baby oil within arm's reach. Yeah - that'll do juuust fne.

I grab it, shake it up a little and drizzle several drops of the oil on Lapis' still-throbbing cock. I place the lid back on the bottle and toss it aside, then proceed to smear the oil all over her rod.

"Holy shit - that feels great!" she says. "Feels like I'm gonna cum again any second!"

I stop rubbing the lube, then stand on my knees above her dick. She knows what I'm gonna do.

"Are you gonna be able to handle that?" she asked me. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Don't worry, baby - I'll be fine. Just watch" I tell her to get her to ease up.

I spread my pussy lips apart and easily slide down her shaft, feeling every inch of it pass through my hips. Goddamn - this is one of the most comfortable fits I ever enjoyed. The cheeks on my face blush up, my tits bulge out and my nipples turn hard - fuck me, I could probably chisel away at Yellow Diamond herself with these fuckers.

"How... does it feel?" she asks me, but the proper words fail to pass my mouth.

"Fan. Fucking. Tastic." I tell her - it was the only way I could explain it. "And its about to get even better"

"How's that" she wonders.

I place my hands on her back next to her gem and roll her over to where she's on top of me, then wrap my legs around her waist.

"Go ahead and go as fast as you want, just... let me enjoy it, alright?" I spoke to her.

She nods in confirmation. "Alright - here I go" she replied as she begins to slowly thrust herself inside me.

I felt every ounce of passion coursing through my veins at that point. It was so warm and calm, it felt utterly surreal. Coupled with the fact that I was currently being pounded by a ridiculously adorable young girl who looked like she was appreciating the fact that she was finally able to return such a sexual feeling in kind. It was right then that nothing seemed real anymore. Almost every sense of reality was slowly slipping away.

At that point, time itself seemed non-existent. I hadn't noticed when she'd laid on top of me with our chests connected to each other, or when I wrapped my hands around her back and pulled her close to me, or even when she started mercilessly fucking me like a tiger. When all that happened didn't matter at all to me. Only one thing DID matter, however.

I sure as hell didn't want it to stop.

After what felt like an entire year of being boned by Lapis' schlong, she finally pulls out and begins to furiously jack it off - so frantically, she couldn't even keep her beautiful eyes open.

After several seconds of wanking, she releases her jizz, which was sent flying way above me in the distance. However, as she opened her eyes, what she saw next made her freeze in sheer terror, as if she was staring Death itself in the face. I tilt my head back, and that's when I notice as well.

Garnet. Standing there holding a large white cloth with Lapis' spunk drenched on her face. She takes the cloth and wipes herself off with it, then tosses it on Lapis' junk.

"For chrissakes - use a damn towel" she said, of all things. "Do I look like your maid?"


End file.
